


i'm pickle briiiiick

by xxvoltagexx



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i'm soft and that's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxvoltagexx/pseuds/xxvoltagexx
Summary: mordecai can't sleep. neither can brick. it's like their brainwaves are linked... by love or the red string of fate or something cheesy like that
Relationships: Brick/Mordecai (Borderlands)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	i'm pickle briiiiick

"Damn Mordecai, what are you doin' up so late?"

"I should be askin' you the same thing." He paused and looked away from Brick. "... Can't sleep. Don't know why, don't really care either." 

Brick sat down beside him, to which Mordecai subtly scooted away. 

"You know, Mordy-"

"Don't call me that."

"Fine… You know,  _ Mordecai _ ," Brick continued. "It’s  _ real _ important that you get enough sleep. You  _ are  _ our sniper, after all. Gotta wonder how that affects your accuracy…” He trailed off.

“I’ll be fine.” The hunter asserted. “...Still a better shot than anyone else on this dumpster fire of a planet.”

“Heh, hell  _ yeah _ you are!” Brick leaned towards Mordecai and placed a firm hand on his back, causing the hunter to tense up.

_ “Don’t touch me.” _ He hissed. Brick, taken aback by his hostility, quickly lifted his hand. Before he could apologize, Mordecai spoke up again. “Or, uhh… I  _ guess _ it’s alright. S’pose I just figured what with how damn strong you are you’d end up breakin’ something.” He blushed, praying that Brick wouldn’t notice or see it in the dark. He felt embarrassed and desperate, as though he was begging for Brick’s touch, but it was just so damn  _ comforting _ .

Brick chuckled and shook his head before he pulled Mordecai towards him and draped his arm over the hunter’s shoulders. “Whatever you say,  _ Mordy _ .”

Mordecai simply sighed and leaned into Brick’s gentle embrace. All was quiet, a rarity on Pandora, or perhaps everything seemed quiet as the two vault hunters let the world around them fade away. 

“So, uh…” Mordecai began, breaking the silence. “What are  _ you _ doin’ up, Brick?”

“I dunno.” Brick turned to face the hunter, flashing a smile. “Couldn’t sleep, I guess.”

Mordecai laughed under his breath. “Come  _ on _ , man. Be serious for a sec, will ya?”

“I am, man! Maybe I’ve just got a lot on my mind, you know?”

Mordecai rested his head on Brick’s shoulder and sighed. “Yeah, I get it…” He trailed off, closing his eyes contentedly. 

Brick smiled. “Y’know, when I’m with you and we’re… Together like this, just the two of us… Everything that’s on my mind just kinda disappears, y’know?”

Mordecai’s eyes snapped open and the blush that had already spread across his face grew more intense. “...You mean it?” 

“ _ Hell _ yeah, I do.”  _ Damn, it’s easy to get this guy flustered _ , Brick thought to himself.  _ So damn cute too... _

“I, uhh…” Mordecai stammered. “I feel the same way.”

Brick felt his face become hot as he began to blush himself. Getting Mordecai to open up in any capacity was a  _ remarkably _ difficult task, and the fact that he was comfortable enough to admit to, well, _ feeling comfortable _ , gave Brick a sense of satisfaction. Well, that and just  _ hearing  _ that the hunter reciprocated his feelings put Brick at ease.

“Yeah, I know.”

“R-really?”

“You’re a real sorry sap when you get attached to someone, Mordy, you know that?”

Mordecai sat in silence, thoughts rushing through his head faster than he could handle. It took him a while to assess his options; did he admit to feeling the way he did or keep pretending he didn’t feel anything?

“Yeah, well…” He paused. “Doesn’t happen often, I guess.” Mordecai looked up at Brick, placing his hand on the berserker’s leg. “I mean… It’s not every day I meet someone like you.”

Brick’s smile slowly shifted from teasing to more tender. Before he could think of a response, however, Mordecai spoke up again.

“Don’t you tell  _ anyone _ I said that. I’ll  _ kill _ you.”

Brick chuckled. “Of course.”

The berserker pulled Mordecai into a tight embrace. Mordecai resisted and squirmed at first, but eventually latched onto Brick, wrapping his legs around the larger man’s waist. As his eyes closed and his breathing slowed, the hunter found himself almost nuzzling into Brick’s chest, reveling in his warmth.

“Looks like  _ someone’s _ ready for bed,” Brick teased.

“Nah, I’m good. I could stay up  _ all night _ .”

“Damn, you’re stubborn. ...But I get it. If goin’ to bed means I gotta stop cuddlin’ on you, I guess I could stay here all night too.”

“...I mean, it doesn’t  _ have _ to mean that.”

Brick blushed and tensed up. The thought of sleeping in the same bed as Mordecai felt like such a substantial milestone in their relationship and-

Shit.  _ Relationship _ . Maybe Brick never figured he’d get this far with, well, anyone, but  _ especially _ Mordecai. He admitted to himself that yeah,  _ damn _ it felt good to know that the hunter felt the same way, but he had no clue what to do next. 

Mordecai, already sick of Brick’s silent contemplation and once again craving his attention, shifted his position and looked the berserker directly in the eye.

“You know, when a pretty boy invites you to his bedroom you’re supposed to say yes.”

The blush on Brick’s face intensified, causing Mordecai to smirk with a sadistic sense of satisfaction. The berserker flashed a tender smile and chuckled under his breath. 

“Well, in that case, after you,  _ pretty boy _ .”

Mordecai’s gaze shifted away from Brick’s as he began to blush just as intensely as the other vault hunter.

“I was, uh, actually hopin’ you’d carry me.” 

Brick’s mind raced with thoughts of how damn unpredictable and, well,  _ adorable  _ Mordecai was. All it would’ve taken was a simple ‘no need to be shy,’ and Brick could’ve had himself the full-on unfiltered Truxican dominatrix that Marcus had described when the two vault hunters first met. Or, at least, that’s how easy Brick had assumed it would be before he gave it a moment’s thought and realized that one, Mordecai didn’t trust that easily, and two, seeing Mordecai flustered just hit Brick in ways he couldn’t explain with words.

“Well, if you insist. Not like you’re hard to lift anyways.”


End file.
